As the Sky Falls
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = None | raids = Normal: Jumbo Cactuar (VIII) Ultimate: Tonberry King | jumpstart = Edea (A+) | cids missions = *Complete the Classic stage Otherworldly Attack with a party made up of Squall and Rinoa! *Complete the Elite stage Knight & Apprentice with Squall solo! *Complete the Ultimate++ dungeon with a party of FF VIII heroes! }} As the Sky Falls was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario This event found its source's two unlikely lovers in situations of extreme peril throughout. *When an assassination attempt on Edea Kramer goes awry, Rinoa maneuvers herself into a deadly gargoyle trap, though her intent had been to assist from behind the scenes. Squall and Irvine step in to head off the living statues. Squall later squares off against arch rival Seifer in a bid to engage Edea head-on, with Irvine and Rinoa as support. *In the midst of the Balamb Garden Revolt, Edea retaliates against her would-be killers from the earlier plot. Though Squall and his comrades manage to divert the missiles headed for Balamb Garden completely by accident, their actions also raise the ire of SeeD financier NORG, whose motives were aimed at appeasement of the sorceress. Squall's team intervenes, allowing Cid Kramer a chance to escape and reformulate his strategy against Edea's growing power. *The second clash with Edea knocks her back to sense, but leaves Rinoa in a coma. Edea joins forces with Squall's team to find a cure. Through the Great Salt Lake and its valleys of dry bones, they must find a route to the veiled city of Esthar. *Meanwhile, the threat revealed by Edea and expanded upon by Dr. Odine continues to work through Rinoa, aboard the Lunar Base. Its purpose accomplished, it jettisons its host into deep space, necessitating yet another rescue mission. Squall carries Rinoa to a derelict spacecraft infested with multiplying alien monstrosities. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Living Stone |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Iguion x2 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x5 x5 |classic 2=Knight & Apprentice |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Seifer |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |elite 2=Knight & Apprentice |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Seifer |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 x5 |classic 3=Darkness in Balamb |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=NORG |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Darkness in Balamb |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=NORG |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x3 x10 |classic 4=Bones of the Lake |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Abadon |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Bones of the Lake |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Abadon |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x2 x5 |classic 5=Otherworldly Attack |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Propagator |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 5=Otherworldly Attack |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Propagator |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x10 x3 |elite 6=Misplaced Loyalty + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Raijin, Fujin Mobile Type 8 |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 x10 |elite 7=Thirst for Victory ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Seifer |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 x2 |elite 8=Sorceress Against Sorceress +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Adel |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 x3 |elite 9=In the Face of Giants Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Iron Giant, Behemoth |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x18 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 |elite 10=Ancient Stalkers ++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=T-Rexaur x2 |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x12 |elite mastery 10= x5 x20 x20 |elite 11=Ruled by Hatred + |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Edea |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x5 |raid 1=Conquer Jumbo Cactuar - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Jumbo Cactuar |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Jumbo Cactuar - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Jumbo Cactuar |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer the Tonberry King Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Tonberry King |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer the Tonberry King Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Tonberry King |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x40 x48 |leader drops 4= x1,000 |member drops 4= x1,000 }} Musical themes "Love Grows" was the principal theme for this event. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events